A Little Piece of Heaven
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Forced to work for Jin Kazama, Kiyoko has no recollection of her past. Strange events start to unfold with the beginning of the 6th Iron Fist Tournament not to mention her emotions for a certain fiery Korean. Will Kiyoko survive? HwoarangXOC
1. Darkness Surrounding

**A/N: Well hello! Welcome to A Little Piece of Heaven, a delicious fic about Hwoarang and an OC. Please enjoy and review! This chapter is kinda short but it is just a prologue! Peace out XD**

**Hwoarang: The authoress does not own Tekken or any of the characters that make an appearance in this fanfiction. She does this because she has no life and finds the entertainment in writing.**

**Serpent: Heeey, be nice or I'll write in some unpleasant scenes for you...**

**Hwoarang: Just start the story already, geez**

* * *

Darkness. That was the first thing that I was dimly aware of: a vast, overpowering darkness. Eventually the longer I sat there the more I became aware of my surroundings. A dull aching throb in my ankle informed me that I had probably twisted it in some event before this darkness. I could hear water dripping somewhere in the distance against the same cold, hard stone I was sprawled out on. Something was digging into the tender flesh on my wrists, binding them together.

I had no idea how long I was left in the dark, but my throat was parched and my stomach was rumbling irritably.

Minutes, hours, days later, I'm not really sure, I heard a door slam open and I was roughly dragged to my feet by my hair. I bit back a scream of pain a surprise.

"Come on you wench, Master Kazuya finally has a use for you," a rough voice grumbled.

After being dragged on seemingly forever, we finally came to a stop. I was not prepared for the sudden removal of the blindfold. The brightly lit room blinded me momentarily and I blinked in frustration.

As my vision cleared, I saw a dark-haired man sitting in an important looking chair who I assumed to be this "Master Kazuya". Standing next to the elaborate chair was a younger man that looked to be a few years older than me. He looked similar enough to the seated master that I could guess the men were father and son.

"Woman, what is your name?"

I opened my mouth to reply but the only answer they got was a raspy cough.

Master Kazuya's dark eyes narrowed dangerously and I withered under his gaze. Surely he wouldn't hold something like that against me!

His son chose this moment to speak up, "Get her some water."

The oversized guard lumbered off and returned with a glass and slowly poured it down my throat. I drank greedily until every last precious drop was gone.

"I will ask you again, what is your name?" Master Kazuya repeated.

"Kiyoko," it came out in a strained pitch.

"You are going home with my son, Jin," Kazuya continued.

"What?" I interrupted, "This is modern day, not the feudal era! You don't own me! Let me go!"

Pain erupted down my back when the oversized guard shoved me mercilessly.

"Don't interrupt Master Kazuya."

"This is not an offer, it is a command," Kazuya continued like he wasn't interrupted.

I just stared at the man in undisguised horror. Surely I was dreaming, right?

* * *

Jin watched in silence as his father had this poor girl dragged out of the room to be transported to his own house. Her long dark hair was tangled and matted from spending days in Kazuya's dungeon. Her bright blue eyes were wide in terror and disbelief. Jin felt bad for her, but there wasn't much he could do. Her life would be better if she lived with him rather than his father.

Jin had no idea why he let his father have so much control. He assumed that he possessed a skewed sense of respect for his father. Jin was well aware that this was not common in his family. His father was always at odds with his grandfather, Heihachi, and his uncles, Lars and Lee. Of course, Jin would never let anyone know he was different from his family: that would be a sign of weakness.

"Father," he said with a slight bow before departing.

* * *

This was not fun, I decided. Or fair. I grimaced at the afterthought. I had been here for about a week and it did not take me long to realize that Jin was solitary and quiet. I think I surprised him the first day...

_Jin had just finished giving me a short tour of his modest home before stopping in front of a door._

"_Your room. If I need you, I will call; otherwise you are free to do as you please…except leave," he clarified._

"_Thank you, Jin-sama," I said with a small bow._

"_That is not necessary," he said, an uncomfortable expression on his face._

"_No I want to," I said stubbornly._

_Jin gave me an odd look but conceded, "If you wish."_

So I respected the man, big deal. He was distant, but he was overall a nice guy, especially in comparison to his father.

It also didn't take long to realize that this was Jin Kazama, champion of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5. I had always wanted to go watch one of these tournaments. I wanted to see all the people I had heard about. Maybe Jin would take me to the next one. That seemed as likely as him teaching me how to fight and kissing me: impossible.

* * *

**A/N: The POVs will be changing as I write for the reader's benefit. Please review :) ~Serpent**


	2. Seize the Day

**A/N: Welcome to the next installment of A Little Piece of Heaven :) Thanks for sticking with me so far! You finally get to see a little bit of Hwoarang/Kiyoko interaction in this chapter. I apologize that it is moving slow but I promise its going to get real good real soon! I want to thank my awesome friend L-chan for proofing the chapters before I put them up and reassuring me that they make sense. **

**On a sidenote: I realize that the POV shifts can get a little confusing so just to clear it up, if it is EVER in first person (I, me, etc), it is Kiyoko. Otherwise the rest of this is in third person POV.**

**One more thing: As for now, this story is rated T. There may be a chapter or two later down the road that changes that but I haven't decided yet so I'm going to keep it the way it is. IF there is an M rated chapter, it will not be necessary to the plot so you may skip it if you don't want to read smut. **

**Hwoarang: Are you done? ...finally! The authoress does not own Tekken or any of the characters that make appearances in this story except for Kiyoko. A Little Piece of Heaven is for entertainment purposes only. I'm finally in this one so it'll be way better than the other with just Kazama.**

**Jin: ...**

**Serpent: Annnnyways...let's get started before there's a fight between two of my main characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hwoarang glared at the letter in his hand. His limited knowledge of the Japanese language only allowed him to read the name it was addressed to: 風間人 (Kazama Jin). Hwoarang grumbled again. How did he get stuck delivering his rival's invitation letter to the sixth King of the Iron Fist Tournament? He couldn't even remember.

That's how the red-headed Korean ended up at the door of a surprisingly small house on the outskirts of town. He sighed and brought his hand up to rap on the door. Shuffling was heard and the door opened to reveal a young woman. She looked up at him with curious blue eyes.

Hwoarang was baffled. Maybe he was at the wrong house? He just couldn't picture the dark, brooding man living with a woman.

"My name is Hwoarang, I'm looking for Ji-"

"Hwoarang? Of the Iron Fist Tournament?" the woman interrupted excitedly, her eyes shining in wonder.

Hwoarang grinned good naturedly and answered proudly, "Yup, that's me."

"I adore your fighting style! If I could fight, I would want to learn something extremely close to your taekwondo. I've always wanted to see you in action!"

"Whoa slow down now. This is Jin Kazama's house, right?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically, her mind obviously still on him and his fighting style.

"You live with Kazama and you don't know how to fight?" the red head asked in surprise.

Much to Hwoarang's disappointment, the woman's expression fell. She looked at the ground in embarrassment and muttered, "I am Jin-sama's...maid."

Hwoarang looked unconcerned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well if you have free time, I could teach you how to fight."

The woman mirrored his bright smile, cheering up instantly, "Would you really?"

"Sure, are you free Saturday?" When he received an affirmative nod, he continued, "Meet me here at noon."

He pulled a scrap of paper from one of the many pockets on his jeans and scribbled a location down. He handed it to her as well as the letter with the request to give it to Kazama.

"It was nice to meet you..."Hwoarang trailed off.

"Kiyoko."

"Kiyoko," he said with a smile, "I'll see you Saturday."

Kiyoko bowed and shut the door quietly as Hwoarang turned to leave.

"Who was at the door?"

Kiyoko spun in surprise, "Jin-sama!"

Jin had a "who else" look on his face, but it quickly faded. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Someone dropped this off for you," she replied, handing him what Hwoarang gave her.

Jin took the letter and opened it, his dark eyes scanning the page. He didn't look surprised; to Kiyoko he actually looked rather unenthusiastic.

"Jin-sama?" she ventured, daring to pull him out of his thoughts.

"I've been invited to participate in the sixth King of the Iron Fist Tournament. I-" he trailed off when he saw the expression on her face.

"Can I go with you?"

"If you wish," Jin replied, "I was going to ask you what you wanted to do."

"I hate to be asking for any more favors, but can I have this Saturday off?" Kiyoko asked sheepishly.

"Sure," he agreed, rereading his letter.

"Thank you Jin-sama!"

The silent man blinked in surprise when Kiyoko threw her arms around him in a spontaneous hug.

"I'll go make your lunch," she said with a wide grin before running off presumably to the kitchen on the far side of the house.

He shook his head, the corners of his lips twitching slightly upward. That girl was something else.

* * *

Ok so I said I was going to make Jin's lunch like it was something difficult: rice and water. I scooped the rice out of the steamer into one of the many plain bowls from the cabinets. Before I left the kitchen I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and a glass of cool water. I was going to have to carry the meal and open a multitude of doors without spilling anything to get to the dojo where Jin spent his afternoons practicing. Why the kitchen was the furthest room from his training area, I would never know. Balancing the food precariously, I pushed the door open to the dojo.

I watched in silence as Jin finished an intricate combo with a powerful roundhouse kick that caused the punching bag he was practicing on to swing violently.

"Jin-sama, that was amazing," I muttered when I was sure he was finished, finally moving to set his food down on the table off to the side.

"It was sloppy," Jin said coldly, kneeling on the cushion by the table to eat.

I conceded, not willing to argue after Jin had given me so much freedom recently, "Do you need anything else?"

"That is all, you're dismissed."

I bowed slightly and left Jin to his thoughts and his meal. I usually had a lot of free time during the day. Over the many months I had worked and lived with Jin, I had found many ways to keep myself entertained. Among all of my hobbies, my favorite was going through the books in the small library that Jin gave me permission to use. I was currently reading a great book about romance and adventure, which was really tempting me to stop by the library to continue the tale. Instead, I resisted and bypassed the library, heading for my room. I needed to find something suitable to wear for Saturday.

I opened my closet and inspected my clothes. I sighed; I didn't have much…no surprise there. I finally decided on a pair of black athletic shorts and a white tank top. Maybe after I practiced with Hwoarang I could come back home through town and look at some of the wares the travelling merchants had.

I smiled to myself; I was so excited. This week was going to take forever.

* * *

_She couldn't remember why she was running, but she was terrified out of her right mind. She could hear the baying of vicious dogs in the distance and, from the sound of it; they were slowly gaining on her._

"_Damn you Kazuya, you unholy bastard," she snarled, all while dodging trees and other obstacles the forest could provide._

_More curses streamed from her chapped lips when the ground suddenly flew out from under her. She groaned and gripped her ankle, testing the extent of the injury she had just received. She didn't have time to get back up before the dogs descended upon her…_

I jolted awake, sweat dripping down my face. What a strange dream…and that poor woman. My imagination was going haywire as Saturday grew closer. In just a few hours, I would be meeting Hwoarang. I smiled and rolled over in my bed, pushing the strange dream out of my mind. I snuggled back into my sheets and blanket before letting sleep take me once again.

* * *

**A/N: That completes this chapter. And if you haven't noticed yet, the chapters are being named after songs by Avenged Sevenfold (as well as the title of the story itself). Many thanks to their amazing genius because I could not come up with something so clever. Now that is all cleared up, please review! :) Peace out.**


	3. Streets

**A/N: Well well! I apologize for this chapter being a little late but I hope you enjoy it! Its kinda short, which I apologize deeply for, but it does have a lot of detail in it rather than dialogue. The real action is going to start up in the next chapter.**

**I noticed a lot of people subscribed to this and I appreciate that! I really hope some of you find the time to review :) Enjoy!**

**Hwoarang: The authoress does not own Tekken or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except for Kiyoko.**

**Kiyoko: Wait, Serpent owns me?**

**Serpent: I mean...technically...**

**Kiyoko: What?**

**Jin: ...can we just start the chapter?**

* * *

"Jin-sama, I'm leaving," I said, poking my head in the large study.

He waved his hand lightly, not even looking up from what he was working on at his desk. I shut the door quietly so I wouldn't disturb him more than I already had.

I had to resist from running down the streets as I made my way purposefully through the small town. Nothing says suspicious like running through town and I didn't want to be stopped and risk being late. It was moments like these I really wished Jin would let me have a car. I guess I could ask about it but I was highly skeptical and very convinced that he would laugh in my face…it was that unlikely.

I finally arrived at the location Hwoarang wrote down: a small temple-like dojo at the top of a small hill on the other side of town.

I climbed the stairs and walked into a large open practice space with various equipment scattered around the yard. The dojo itself was off to my left. I could see Hwoarang stretching on the far side of the field, dressed in his white taekwondo gear. The white pants and open white shirt seemed to make Hwoarang glow and his fiery red hair to stand out even more than usual.

"Hwoarang!" I called out after I had gotten my slight blush under control, speeding across the space between us.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Kiyoko! Let's get started."

"Ok!"

"He looked at me appraisingly before asking, "Have you stretched yet?" When I shook my head negatively, he continued, "Ok stretch first. You always need to stretch before you practice or fight in a match. With the style I'm going to teach you, you need to spend a few extra minutes stretching your legs."

I nodded and started to stretch in determination, spending extra time on my calves and hamstrings.

* * *

Hwoarang watched as Kiyoko stretched, commenting occasionally on a stretch that could work better for what she was currently working on. He also took the time to admire her. She definitely had some good looks, not perfect but very pleasing to the eye. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. He noticed that her bangs got in her eyes when she bent down and made a mental note to get her a headband similar to his own. The excitement that shone in her blue eyes made him want to smile. She wasn't overly curvy, but she wasn't lacking either. The gym clothes she wore clung to her, showing off what she had. Hwoarang noted with amusement that as soon as she got settled she took her shoes off.

"Hey Hwoarang?" she waved her hand in front of his face, "I'm done stretching; stop zoning out."

He shook himself out of his thoughts, thankful that Kiyoko didn't notice his staring, "Ok, I'll start showing you some basic moves."

Kiyoko gave him that small smile that he enjoyed being the cause of, making him to respond with a wide grin of his own. Training Kiyoko was going to be fun.

* * *

Jin wasn't quite sure why he felt compelled to follow Kiyoko. He guessed it was a combination of curiosity and boredom. With mild surprise, he ended up following her to the small dojo directly across town from the Kazama residence, a rather long walk for the both of them. Was she going to train herself?

"Perhaps I-" Jin's mutterings trained off when he saw her face light up.

Kiyoko was meeting Hwoarang and, admittedly, Jin was a little upset; a protective, brotherly attitude flaring up. What could that temperamental Korean possibly have to teach Kiyoko?

Jin observed the two as Hwoarang taught Kiyoko some basic moves. His dark eyes widened slightly: the girl was a natural. It was hard to believe that she had never fought before this. The Korean only had to demonstrate a kick or punch once and Kiyoko could imitate it perfectly. She was graceful and quick, even the Korean looked impressed.

Hwoarang started to show her a more difficult combo move that involved a series of rapid high kicks. It was when Kiyoko once again replicated it that Jin decided to let her continue these "secret" lessons. In Jin's eyes, Kiyoko would learn a lot more from Hwoarang than himself since she was more suited to the Korean's style.

Deep in his thoughts, Jin followed Kiyoko back. He almost missed the girl stop at a small outdoor store. She browsed the clothing, her slim fingers stopping to run over a well-made martial arts gi that was similar to what the Korean wore. It was the darkest black, completely opposite of Hwoarang, accented with deep blue and silver. Jin recognized the look of longing in her eyes and the disappointment when she looked at the price. He heard her sigh and watched as she left.

Jin did some quick calculations: Kiyoko's birthday was coming up soon, just before the tournament. He pulled his wallet out and went to find the merchant.

* * *

Jin waved Kiyoko off when she said she was leaving. Ever since he had followed her weeks ago, he had given her every Saturday off for her to improve. Of course, she didn't know he knew. He even gave her random weekdays off for extra practice, knowing that she would contact Hwoarang. Jin would follow her on occasion and watch her lessons; she was learning rapidly.

She was already learning some of Hwoarang's more complicated throw moves and combos. She had a devastating roundhouse and high kick for someone her size. It was apparent that she practiced on her own as well, focusing on improving her speed. Her legs almost seemed to blur when she performed high kick combos. And Hwoarang only pushed her to be faster still, explaining that she should rely on and hone her speed because she was so small. Jin completely agreed.

They were leaving for the tournament tomorrow. Knowing Kiyoko was coming back a little early to pack, Jin waited for her patiently. When she returned home, he stopped her.

"Kiyoko, come here."

"Yes Jin-sama?" she answered in a nervous tone.

"Where have you been going on your days off?" Jin asked in a 'don't lie to me' tone.

Kiyoko didn't look him in the eye when she answered, "I've been meeting a friend who's been teaching me how to fight."

"Hwoarang."

She looked up in surprise, just in time to catch the amused look in his dark eyes before it faded away.

"You knew?" she exclaimed, "I didn't think you wanted me to learn how to fight!"

He shrugged, handing her a box instead of answering.

She opened the box after sending her master a curious look. As soon as she saw the fine material of the gi, she dropped the box in surprise. Her blue eyes shining, she threw her arms around Jin's neck in a sisterly hug.

"Thank you Jin-sama."

"Happy Birthday Kiyoko," Jin whispered, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

He would make sure nothing bad ever happened to his "little sister".

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry it was late! But I hope a lot of you thought it was worth the wait!**

******Clarification: This started out in Kiyoko's POV then I gave you a little taste of Hwoarang and Jin's POVs as well. See you next chapter! Please review! :)**  



	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry its late! I've been sick for the past few days :( I hope you like the next installment of A Little Piece of Heaven!**

**Hwoarang: The authoress does not own Tekken or any of the characters seen in this fanfiction except for Kiyoko so please don't sue her**

* * *

Kiyoko stepped out of the limo with Jin in utter awe. She was dressed in her new gift, the martial arts gi from Jin. Her eyes swept the area, taking in everything. They entered through a huge Japanese style gate into a large courtyard. Directly ahead of them was a gate that matched the first. Kiyoko could see half of the stadium from where she was. The stands where she would be rose above a large concrete arena. To the left of arena entrance was a small building situated under the bleachers with a sign on it. Kiyoko squinted but she still couldn't make out what was written on it. To her right were a plethora of tables set up for different companies and programs.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Jin said before disappearing off to her left.

Kiyoko nodded absentmindedly, still lost in the magic of actually being at a King of the Iron Fist Tournament.

"Either sign up for the tournament or get out of my way, little girl," a cool voice floated into Kiyoko's reverie.

"I thought the tournament was invitation only," Kiyoko snapped, turning to look at the owner of the voice.

The tall, dark haired Middle Eastern woman just smirked in amusement, "Invitations are sent out to worthy fighters but anyone is able to enter."

She brushed past Kiyoko, her short skirt swaying as she walked away in the direction that Jin had gone. Kiyoko bristled, glaring daggers into her the back of the woman's head. She looked around to make sure that Jin wasn't coming back and went to the sign in table that her sharp eyes caught that was tucked in a far corner.

"I'd like to register for the tournament."

The attendant handed her an application that she filled out quickly. Returning it she asked, "Is that all I have to do?"

"Yes. Your name will be added to the list of participants and you will be slotted in your first match when everyone else is."

Kiyoko muttered her thanks and turned around to go back where she was told to wait. She barely made it back in time before Jin returned from signing in. She gave him an innocent smile, hoping she didn't look suspicious. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Jin-sama, who all is going to be in the tournament?"

"There aren't many last minute registers so this tournament is actually going to consist of mostly the same people as always," Jin explained to her.

"KIYOKO!"

Both Jin and Kiyoko turned to see Hwoarang pushing through the crowd of people trying to get to the two of them. He was once again dressed in his pure white gi, making him stand out from the people around him.

"Nice gi Kiyoko, planning to fight?" Hwoarang teased when he saw her completely, "Where did you get it?"

"Jin-sama got it for me," she answered, smacking him on the arm lightly, "Don't patronize me!"

"Well Kazama might have some good taste after all," the Korean said, looking Kiyoko up and down, making her squirm under his gaze.

Jin cleared his throat, causing Kiyoko turn a deep shade of red.

"Anyway, I got you this. Your bangs always seemed to get in your way and, as luck would have it, it matches you new gi," Hwoarang continued, handing her a silver headband.

"Thank you Hwoarang," she said with that small smile, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tentative hug.

He smiled and returned her hug enthusiastically, breaking it off only when he saw Jin glaring at him from over Kiyoko's shoulder. The Korean resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the silent Japanese man. The whole exchange between the two men wasn't noticed by Kiyoko, who was putting the headband on in the same fashion that Hwoarang wore his.

"WELCOME ALL TO THE SIXTH KING OF THE IRON FIST TOURNAMENT HOSTED BY THE GENEROUS JIN KAZAMA! FIGHTERS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BACK ROOM FOR THE MATCHUPS!"

"You better cheer for me, Kiyoko!" Hwoarang said, giving her another hug before he jogged off.

"Jin-sama?"

Jin turned back to the young woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I come to the back room? I just want to watch," Kiyoko asked innocently.

"If you wish."

Kiyoko did a mental happy dance and followed Jin to the back room. So far Jin didn't know that she was fighting, but she wasn't too sure how she could keep that secret from him.

* * *

Kiyoko was unbelievably lucky today. Jin had been called away to business right after he was matched up against Paul Phoenix. That just left her to deal with Hwoarang finding out and being absolutely against it.

"Match 3 will be Kiyoko versus Mokujin. Match 4 will-"

"WHAT?"

The announcer looked over at the Korean that interrupted him, "Sir, is there a problem?"

"No," Hwoarang muttered, turning his attention to search the crowd for her.

His gaze fell on her, eyes narrowing dangerously. Kiyoko just gave her tutor a sheepish smile, edging towards the door discretely. The redheaded Korean was by her side in a flash with a firm hold on her arm.

"What's going on?"

"Well this woman taunted me and said that I could sign up for the tournament so I did. I know I'm probably not gonna get past the first round, but I just want to try."

"Kiyoko, do you _know _how dangerous this tournament is? People get seriously hurt!"

"I'll be fine! Why are you so worried?"

Hwoarang gave her a look, making her continue, "I promise I'll be careful and if I get in trouble, I'll forfeit."

Hwoarang sighed reluctantly when he saw that eager look in her eyes. He could never say no to her when she got like that, "Does Kazama know?"

"…not exactly."

"What are you going to do when he finds out? You know he's not going to want his maid fighting in such a dangerous tournament."

Kiyoko looked down, avoiding eye contacting with the Korean. He still didn't know that Kiyoko was basically Jin's slave and just how big of a risk this was on her part.

"I'll cross that road when I come to it. You're the first match, right? Who are you fighting? And doesn't your match start soon?"

Hwoarang laughed and replied, "It doesn't start for a few more minutes. I was paired against King."

"MATCH 1 IS ABOUT TO START! FIGHTERS TO THE ARENA!"

"Damn! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Hwoarang," Kiyoko said to the fleeing back of the fiery Korean, following him slowly to watch his match.

Jin's match was right after Hwoarang's, so theoretically he could miss her match. With some luck of her own, she might just be able to pull this off.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'm passing out cookies to reviewers!**


	5. Remenissions

**A/N: Gomen nasai! I am so sorry this is almost two weeks late! *bows head in shame* I'm usually a no excuse authoress, but I was at a complete writer's block. It was one of those writer's blocks that I knew what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't figure out how to write it. I rewrote this chapter multiple times before I came up with this. I apologize, I am not the best with fighting scenes but I do try my best. I had to play Tekken 6 for hours to get this written well, much to the annoyance of my roommate. In any case, please enjoy this chapter, even though it is a little on the short side.**

**Jin: The authoress does not own us or Tekken 6. All she owns is Kiyoko and the plot for this fanfiction that she created.**

**Hwoarang: Hey! That's my job!**

**Jin: Serpent-san would also like to thank her three wonderful reviewers whose encouragement helped her push through this difficult chapter: Toxic City, Kandi Luva, and Sam. **

**Hwoarang: Urg, stop showing off and let's just start the chapter already.**

* * *

"Match 1! King versus Hwoarang!"

King made a cutting gesture across his throat and gave Hwoarang a thumbs-down. In return, Hwoarang demonstrated a high kick and bowed to his opponent before falling into his fighting stance, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ready! FIGHT!"

Hwoarang waited, watching King patiently. He would have to be careful not to get trapped in one of King's chain throw moves. No, Hwoarang would be patient and wait for the wrestler to come into the range of his deadly kicks. He didn't have to wait long for King to charge at him. With perfect timing that would make his master proud, Hwoarang executed a devastating jumping spin kick. Before King could recover or fall to the ground, Hwoarang grabbed King's arm and used his dominant leg to flip the wrestler over his head and slam him into the ground.

Confident that the jackknife was a guaranteed knockout, Hwoarang turned to face the crowd triumphantly.

"HWOARANG! Watch out!"

Kiyoko's terrified scream alerted Hwoarang that King was still conscious. The Korean frantically spun and dodged to the left simultaneously, narrowly avoiding King's grab. Hwoarang ducked down to dodge Kings high kick and delivered two strong punches to the wrestler's stomach. In rapid succession, Hwoarang shot back to his standing positioned and kicked King in the head, effectively knocking out the stubborn wrestler.

"HWOARANG WINS!"

* * *

Kiyoko breathed a sigh of relief when Hwoarang finally beat King. She watched as the Korean taunted his unconscious opponent and left the ring. The uproar from the crown deafened Kiyoko slightly, making her subconsciously growl in annoyance. She sighed and stood up. Jin's match would start soon, but she would have to watch from a different area of the stands so she would be close to the arena for the start of her own match. She found an empty seat and got comfortable. Kiyoko was close enough to hear Jin tell Paul: "Fear the wrath of God." She gave her master an odd look, but it quickly disappeared when a certain fiery Korean took a seat beside her.

"Good match, Hwoarang," she praised him, rewarding him with her smile.

"Thanks," he said enthusiastically, "Are you ready for your match?"

Kiyoko shrugged, "I'm going up against what's basically a wooden training dummy that can move on its own. How hard can it be?"

Hwoarang gave her a warning look, "Don't underestimate Mokujin."

"I won't, but I'm just a beginner. I'm not going to get far in this tournament anyway."

Hwoarang laughed. Kiyoko _would_ enter one of the deadliest tournaments in the world for fun. This girl was something else.

"JIN KAZAMA WINS!"

Kiyoko's eyes snapped away from Hwoarang; Jin finished his match so quickly. Paul was sprawled out on the ground, his arm sticking out at an odd angle that made Kiyoko's stomach churn. Hwoarang saw the hesitation in her eyes. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder, drawing Kiyoko's attention back to him. His lips brushed her softly before quickly drawing away.

"Good luck," he said gruffly, not looking her in the eyes.

A faint blush appeared on both their faces.

"Thank you, Hwoarang," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before darting down to the ring to start her match.

"Match 3! Kiyoko versus Mokujin!"

Kiyoko bowed to the wooden figured exactly like Hwoarang bowed to King and fell into her ready stance. Unlike Hwoarang, she was deathly still instead of bouncing on her feet. Mokujin sprung to life and crossed its arms, giving the impression that it was glaring at her. It then fell into a mirror image of her stance, making Kiyoko blink in confusion. Mokujin wasn't imitating Hwoarang, but her? Yet it was not quite her.

Kiyoko shook her head in attempt to resist the oncoming wave of dizziness; thinking about this too in depth seconds before the fight was confusing her.

"Ready! FIGHT!"

* * *

"That's odd," Hwoarang muttered to himself, watching Mokujin's opening stance.

Kiyoko didn't respond to Mokujin's taunt, instead watching the wooden dummy silently. Mokujin charged the young woman. Kiyoko leapt into the air, placing her hands on Mokujin's shoulders to flip herself over the dummy and kick it in the back. The force of the kick to Mokujin's torso sent it sprawling to the floor. Kiyoko's head snapped up, her eyes scanning the crowd. When their eyes met, Hwoarang flinched. The usual sparkle that appeared in her bright blue eyes every time she looked at him had been replaced with a cold, indifferent look. What hurt the most was the lack of recognition that had settled in her eyes when she saw him.

"Kiyoko?" he whispered, "What's happening to you?"

" Suppressed memories."

"Kazama?" Hwoarang sputtered, almost falling off of his seat, "What are you talking about?"

The brooding Japanese man gave him a look but explained anyway, "Kiyoko does not have any memories of who she was before she came to…work for me. All she knew was her name. Forgotten memories usually come back to people with time. I imagine something Mokujin did triggered part of who she used to be that was hidden deep within her subconscious."

"Who _did_ she use to be?"

Jin tilted his head in thought, "Now that, I do not know."

"KIYOKO WINS!"

The two men looked back towards the ring. The defeated Mokujin was being carried out by the medical team. Hwoarang strained to see the look in Kiyoko's eyes; would he see the Kiyoko he had come to know there? Or was she gone?

* * *

_Where was she?_

_Kiyoko looked around, in a daze. She was in a field of fire lilies, her favorite flower. She had never seen this place before. Who did those flowers remind her of? She couldn't remember._

"_Hello Kiyoko."_

_She spun around and came face to face with…herself. It was like looking into a mirror. She was standing across from a young woman with ink black hair, cut to her shoulders and into layers that framed her face. The young woman's face and Kiyoko's own were identical, down to the last detail. The only difference was their eyes. The woman's bright blue eyes contained a cold glint mixed with a merciless look._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am you."_

* * *

**A/N: Eek! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger I left you with! Was this chapter worth the wait? I hope so! I worked really hard on it. Once again, sorry it's so short, but this was a great place to end. Please Review! I'll love you fooooorever if you do! :D**

**Note: The song title, Remenissions, is not misspelled nor is it made up. It is another Avenged Sevenfold song. The basic idea of the song is about the importance of memories. Though there is a lot more in the song itself, that is the reason why I chose this title. Particularly for the following two lines from the lyrics: "A good friend once told me we are our memory/without it we equal nothing." Just wanted to clear that up. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Forgotten Faces

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Everything in italics is happening in Kiyoko's mind. When you get to dialog in bold AND italics, it is a voiceover narrative by Kiyoko's past self. If you are in the italics section and there is a portion that is NOT in italics, it is something from the real world that has reached Kiyoko's mind. OK! Now that that's all explained, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Hwoarang: The authoress does not own Tekken or the characters that make an appearance in this, except for Kiyoko and her family. Good luck reading this chapter, it can be confusing.

* * *

**"_Why are the fire lilies here?" Kiyoko asked her other self._

_The woman tilted her head and replied, "They are to remind you of someone you met that you never want to forget. You must have met this person when you were living in the world without your memories. The flowers are your subconscious way of telling you not to forget the person, even when you get all of your memories back."_

"_He must be important," Kiyoko muttered to herself._

_The woman raised an eyebrow, "How do you know it's a man?"_

_Kiyoko touched her lips softly and replied, "I just know. Now why are we here? And speaking of which, where is here?"_

"_We are in the Field of Memories."_

"_Sounds poetic, how very unlike me," Kiyoko groaned._

_A small smile graced the woman's lips, "Seems like some things never change."_

_Kiyoko looked around. The Field of Memories was really calming. There was a river to her right that gave off a muffled gurgling sound. On their side of the river were fire lilies as far as the eye could see. However, on the other side of the quiet river, it was completely barren save for a weeping willow far in the distance._

"_This place is creepy," Kiyoko said with a shiver, earning a cold smirk the woman but they didn't continue the conversation._

"_We have experienced a great deal," the woman mused, breaking the silence and gazing towards the wasteland across the river._

_Kiyoko flinch._

_The woman gave her a side glance. Her eyes glazed over with sadness before returning back to the indifferent look that Kiyoko had quickly grown accustom to._

"_I wish I did not have to make you remember everything. But these memories are who we are. I am sorry."_

_The woman reached her hand out and touched Kiyoko's forehead with two fingers, sending an electric shock through both of them that made Kiyoko descend into darkness._

_A scene unfolded before the two of them. The woman gave a voiceover narrative of their life story._

"_**We are Kiyoko Nagashima, a decently known female fighter that has participated in many tournaments, though not the King of the Iron Fist. We were born to a poor family that barely had the means to provide for themselves, let alone another child. But our family had love. Our father loved our mother dearly. Our mother gave birth to another child a mere year later, our younger brother-Daisuke. We had four brothers. The eldest was Aoi, followed by Satoshi then Takeo. Our father struggled in the years to come to provide for five children, even with the help of Aoi and Satoshi. Rough-housing with our brothers made us strong and it taught us how to defend as well as attack. We developed our own style and soon started learning taekwondo, combining the two. Shortly after we turned eighteen, our father died. However we did not live poor for long after that. Satoshi was a genius and he started his own company, easily providing for our family. Aoi and Takeo were always at ends, getting in severe fights the older they got but Satoshi usually calmed them down before it got too serious. One time it got out of hand, and before Satoshi could stop it, Takeo was accidently killed."**_

_Kiyoko's eyes widened; something shifted in the back of her mind as the scene shifted. They were watching a funeral procession. Takeo was buried next to their mother and father underneath a beautiful weeping willow. Everything came rushing back to her: her family, her fighting, and her brother's death._

"_I remember," she whispered._

_A bright light erupted in between Kiyoko and the woman as they fused together, signifying Kiyoko finally being reunited with her memories. Tears rolled down Kiyoko's face as her eyes grew cold._

"Kiyoko."

_She flinched. That voice was so familiar._

"Kiyoko!"

_There it was again. Why did that voice sound familiar? And why did it make her heart speed up?_

_The fire lilies began to shine brightly as a face flashed across her vision. A Korean with flaming red hair dressed in all white. The ice in her eyes faded away to be replaced with warmth. The memories of her past and the memories of her present had blended together at last; she remembered everything._

"_Hwoarang…" she breathed.

* * *

_

"Hwoarang."

The Korean's attention was immediately back on the lovely girl before him. After her fight, he and Kazama had taken the unresponsive Kiyoko to a private room to figure out what was going on while the rest of the tournament continued. Kazama concluded that she would stay in a comatose state until she had fully regained the memory of her past. Kazama had left shortly after this because he had business to attend to and he trusted the Korean to some degree to take care of Kiyoko.

Hwoarang grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly, "Kiyoko?"

* * *

"Kiyoko? Kiyoko, wake up."

_Kiyoko blinked in confusion. Where was that voice coming from? No matter where she looked, she couldn't see Hwoarang. Yet she heard him clearly, his voice echoing around her._

"Kiyoko…please…wake up…"

_She was…asleep? Something shot through her, a feeling like a mix of fire and lightning hitting her at the same time. Suddenly everything was dark and she was lying down on her back in a rather uncomfortable position. Her eyes felt heavy as she struggled to open them.

* * *

_

Kiyoko's brilliant blue eyes opened slowly. The bright light above her made her squint in annoyance. What idiot left the light on?

Hwoarang jumped up from where he was sitting beside her, "Kiyoko!"

Oh right, her idiot. Kiyoko smiled at the Korean. Instantly, his eyes lit up as he returned the smile enthusiastically.

"You remember me," he sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that next time."

"Sorry," Kiyoko apologized sheepishly, "I will never forget you again, Hwoarang."

She propped herself up on her elbows in a swift movement, her lips connecting with Hwoarang's own. Hwoarang eagerly returned the kiss, resting his hand on her hip possessively. Kiyoko deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his copper colored hair.

"Ahem."

The two jumped apart, Hwoarang scrambling away from Kiyoko quickly. They both flushed a brilliant shade of red, unable to find their voices.

Kiyoko was the first to recover from the shock and embarrassment.

"Uh, hi, Jin-sama."

* * *

**A/N: AH! Don't kill me because I made Jin interrupt their moment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :D**


	7. Walk

**A/N: yay chapter 6! :) enjoy!**

**Hwoarang: The authoress does not own Tekken or any of the characters that make an appearance in...**

**Jin: *glares***

**Hwoarang: Kazama, who are you glaring at?**

**Jin: Kandi Luva and Toxic City**

**Hwoarang: You know, Serpent won't like you glaring at her loyal reviewers.**

**Serpent: Damn straight I don't want you glaring at my reviewers!**

**Jin: ...**

**Hwoarang: Let's just get this chapter rolling...**

* * *

Jin looked like he was torn between wanting to violently remove the image of the Korean and Kiyoko kissing from his mind or beating said Korean to such a state that _he_ wouldn't remember. The usually calm Japanese man sighed and massaged his temple gingerly.

"Kiyoko, we need to talk."

She bowed her head, not looking her master in the eye. She knew this would be coming; she just didn't think it would be so soon. She only finished her first match; it wasn't fair.

"Would you excuse us for a minute, Hwoarang?" she finally asked before giving him a peck on the cheek.

The Korean nodded and left the two alone even though his curiosity had skyrocketed.

"What were you thinking, Kiyoko?" Jin asked calmly as soon as Hwoarang left, "The King of the Iron Fist Tournament is dangerous! You could've been killed."

"Jin-sama, do you know who Kiyoko Nagashima is?"

Jin gave her an odd look, "The name sounds familiar but I don't know the specifics about her, except that you two have the same first name. What is this about?"

Kiyoko looked up at him from where she was sitting on her bed, "I'm Kiyoko Nagashima. I remember everything, Jin-sama. Could you do me a favor?"

Jin raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to continue.

"I have siblings, four brothers actually. One of them died when I was younger, but I don't know anything about the other three. I was wondering if you could help me find them…"

Kiyoko trailed off when she saw Jin's "thinking face". The man was deep in thought, but about what, she couldn't possibly guess.

"I will do all in my power to help you find them. But Kiyoko, we need to talk about you being in the tournament. You know it's dangerous."

"Jin-sama, I was a fighter before I lost my memories. Please let me continue in the tournament! I know I won't win but it'll be fun and I promise I'll be careful!"

Jin sighed. Why could he never say no to his maid?

"If that is what you wish, but be safe."

"Thank you, Jin-sama!" she exclaimed, jumping up from where she was sitting and giving him a spontaneous hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I overheard you talking about the Nagashima family. Pardon my rudeness, but I believe I may know one of your brothers, miss."

Kiyoko let out a startled yelp, falling quite ungracefully back onto her bed. Jin's lips twitched upward in amusement.

"Kiyoko, this is the doctor that took care of you while you were unconscious."

"Oh thank you, ma'am! You know one of my brothers?"

The doctor smiled at her, "I might. I work with a Daisuke Nagashima. Does the name sound familiar?"

"That's my younger brother! Can you ask him to come here?"

The doctor chuckled and answered, "Of course. I call him as soon as he gets off of work but he won't be able to make it up here today. During the tournament, we rotate shifts between here and our downtown office. He'll be working tomorrow so just stop by here anytime. I'll let him know to be expecting a visitor."

"Thank you so much, ma'am!"

"It's no problem. You can call me Sakura," the doctor said with another smile, her bright green eyes sparkling happily, "I'm glad Daisuke will finally be reunited with his sister. He talked about you a lot. It was hard on him when you disappeared."

Kiyoko looked surprised, "He talked about me?"

"All the time. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go see to the other patients," Sakura said, bowing and disappearing behind a curtain.

"Strange," Jin muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Jin-sama?"

Jin shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm going to go see what I can find out about your other brothers. Do you want to stay and watch the rest of the matches?"

Kiyoko nodded, "I planned on watching them with Hwoarang."

Jin gave Kiyoko a look that made her blush crimson. The Japanese man just shrugged and muttered a barely audible "ok" before leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward," she muttered to herself, slumping against the wall that the bed was pushed up against.

"Yes it was! But what is life without a little awkwardness?"

"Hwoarang?"

Kiyoko visibly jumped, making the Korean laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry bout that."

Kiyoko playfully pushed him away, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Who me?" he asked innocently, "Never!"

After a few seconds, they both exploded into laughter, making him amend his statement, "Ok maybe just a little. I couldn't resist."

Kiyoko allowed him to help her up and usher her out of the room out into the now empty arena.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"It's dinnertime. There are only two matches left. They'll finish them after everyone has eaten."

"Well that's boring. What are we suppose to do?" Kiyoko complained.

"Well, I have an idea. What are your brothers' names?" Hwoarang asked.

"Aoi, Satoshi, and Takeo. But I know that Takeo is dead."

Hwoarang wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulder as they were walking out of the arena to the street, "I'm sorry, Kiyoko. That's really tough, especially since you've technically had to live through the memory of him dying twice."

Tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes at Hwoarang's kind words.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill over. Kiyoko stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his lips before drawing away. Hwoarang kissed her on the forehead in return, smiling sweetly at her.

After walking in silence for a few minutes down the street, they came upon a large building with an elegant logo featuring the letter 'N' in it.

"I think one of your brothers is the CEO of this company," Hwoarang said as they came to a halt in front of the large class doors, "This is Nagashima Co. It's the next biggest company here besides Mishima Zaibatsu. The CEO's name is Satoshi Nagashima. He could be your brother. I'm willing to go with you to check, if you want some support."

Kiyoko looked up at the towering building before them tentatively, "I don't know. What if he doesn't think I'm really me? Hell, I just remembered who I was an hour ago. How can I possibly convince someone who's known 'me' for all my life when I've only known me for less than a day?"

"Kiyoko, just because you just regained your memories doesn't make you someone different. You're still Kiyoko Nagashima. Stop trying to give yourself multiple personalities," Hwoarang joked lightly.

She rolled her eyes, "Hwoarang, I'm being serious."

Hwoarang stopped laughing and sighed, "Kiyoko, a brother will never forget his sister, especially his baby sister. You can do this! Now, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a shrugged.

"Let's do this!"

Kiyoko rolled her eyes again, but followed the Korean through the large glass doors.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	8. The Fight

**A/N: Hey its been a while my lovely readers! Here's chapter 7 for you! Sorry its kinda short but I needed to stop there to set up the next chapter correctly. Hope you like it!**

**Hwoarang: She still doesn't own Tekken, just the Nagashima family. Please don't-KAZAMA! Stop glaring at the reviewers and get over it! They LIKED when Kiyoko and I kissed! So UP YOURS!**

**Jin: ...**

**Kiyoko & Serpent: *facepalm*

* * *

**

Satoshi Nagashima frowned in concentration as he looked through the files on his desk. His dark hair fell right into his eyes, reminding him that he needed to get it trimmed soon. As much as he hated extremely short hair, he knew extremely long hair wouldn't be appropriate for a CEO of such a large company. So he settled for a happy medium.

Business was slow today. All of the accounts that needed to be taken care of for the King of the Iron Fist Tournament had been seen to yesterday. As CEO, Satoshi had to look over everything before it was finalized and sent to their clients. He found it incredibly boring, but it was a rule he insisted upon. Mistakes would not keep his company second in power.

"Nagashima-sama?" his secretary paged him on the company phone.

"Yes?" he answered, still doing the work before him diligently.

"There are some people here to see you. Should I send them in?"

Normally Satoshi would require an appointment to see him, but seeing as business was tedious and uneventful today, he didn't see a problem with it.

"Go ahead and send them in."

The large oak door of his office was pushed open tentatively to reveal a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes in a black martial arts gi. Behind her was a tall redheaded man in a gi so white that it seemed to glow in light given off from the lamps in the large office.

"Can I help you two?" Satoshi asked patiently, taking off the pair of thin, wired-rimmed reading glasses that he was wearing.

"He doesn't recognize me, Hwoarang," he heard the woman mutter sadly.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Who were these people?

* * *

As soon as I walked into the room, my eyes were drawn to the man sitting at the desk. I recognized him immediately. Satoshi was alive and well. But this was torture. It was clear from the confused look in his eyes that Satoshi didn't remember me.

"He doesn't recognize me, Hwoarang," I whispered without turning to look at the strong Korean behind me.

"Introduce yourself," Hwoarang said, pushing me forward towards the center of the room and closer to my brother's desk.

Satoshi waited patiently as I gathered my wits.

I bowed politely to him and said, "Oniisan, I'm your sister, Kiyoko. Don't you recognize me?"

I immediately noticed his chocolate brown eyes widen when I called him brother. Immediately afterward he got over his shock, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How dare you," Satoshi whispered lowly, grinding his teeth in annoyance, "My sister disappeared over two months ago without a trace. She is presumed dead. Do not ever come here again and disgrace her name."

"Oniisan!" I cried out, "It really is me!"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Satoshi interrupted angrily, his voice starting to get louder.

I glared at my brother. How could he not recognize his own sister? This man's stubbornness was overpowering what his eyes could clearly see.

"Fine," I growled, turning to leave.

I came face-to-face with the chest of Hwoarang. I looked up into his sympathetic eyes and shook my head at him. He couldn't have known that Satoshi would be such a stubborn person. It wasn't Hwoarang's fault at all, but I could see in his eyes that he thought it was.

I followed Hwoarang out the door only to turn back to say one last thing to my idiotic brother.

"Takeo would know me."

* * *

"_Takeo would know me."_

That was the last thing the imposter said before shutting the door behind her. It made Satoshi's mind reel in confusion. Not many people knew about Takeo's death, but this girl couldn't possibly be Kiyoko, could she? It was probably just some scam the girl was using to try and get money from him because he was the CEO of Nagashima Co. But then, how did she know about Takeo?

Satoshi groaned and massaged his forehead gingerly with the tips of his fingers. Who knew accepting one unscheduled appointment would cause so much stress?

"Nagashima-sama? The man who was just here left you a note," his secretary said, opening the door and poking her head in.

Satoshi held his hand out and waited for her to bring him the note.

"Do you need anything else before I return to my desk?" she asked pleasantly.

"No, thank you."

She nodded and left, giving Satoshi space to read the note left by the redhead.

_Satoshi Nagashima,_

_If you still don't believe Kiyoko, maybe you should come watch her matches. She's participating in the King of the Iron Fist 6 Tournament. She has a match tomorrow._

_Hwoarang_

Satoshi reread the note a few times thoughtfully. Maybe this was something he should look into. Plus, time off of work would be nice.

* * *

"Are you ok, Kiyoko?" Hwoarang asked softly as they left the large building.

Kiyoko sighed and answered, "I'm fine. There's not much we can do. If he doesn't want to see me for who I am, then we can't change that. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset."

Sadness flooded through Hwoarang's eyes as she looked up into them, making her continue, "No Hwoarang, don't feel bad. This isn't your fault."

"But I was the one who told you to go there in the first place."

Kiyoko gave him a small smile. Hwoarang cheered up considerably, not knowing how lucky he was. Kiyoko would do anything to make him happy. They left the Nagashima Co building behind, walking aimlessly around the streets of downtown. Hwoarang subtly took hold of Kiyoko's hand, intertwining their fingers. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Do you live near here?" Kiyoko asked suddenly.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at the odd look in Kiyoko's eyes but replied, "Sure do, I live a few minutes west of here. Why?"

"Let's go there."

Hwoarang laughed good naturedly when Kiyoko started tugging at his arm and dragging him down a street that went west.

"If you want to," the Korean chuckled, taking the front and leading her by the hand.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd end Chapter 07. Can you believe Satoshi? He can be such a jerk! Will he ever come around and believe that Kiyoko is his sister? Also, for those of you with the rather, um, _dirty_ minds, I'll go ahead and answer your question. Yes, they are going to do exactly what you're thinking and, no, I'm not going to write it. Sorry! Hope you stick with me even though I'm not going to write smut (not now at least). Please review! :) If you do, I'll love you for forevers!**


	9. Betrayed

**A/N: Sorry it's late but here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Hwoarang: The authoress does not own Tekken or any of the characters that make an appearance in this fanfiction except for the Nagashima family.

* * *

**

Hwoarang looked around groggily, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He rolled out of bed and stretched, muscles rippling under his bare torso. He stumbled to the bathroom and washed his face, wincing when he got soap in his eyes.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, wiping his eyes angrily.

He froze when he heard shuffling in his bedroom. He poked his head out of the bathroom door, peeking into his bedroom. A girl was sleeping in his bed, her long black hair fanned out around her. She was curled up under the sheets with a soft, angelic smile on her face.

"Kiyoko," Hwoarang breathed when he saw her.

To say Hwoarang freaked out would be an understatement; the Korean had a panic attack. Hwoarang did not do well with commitment and surely Kiyoko would want a committed relationship after what happened. So Hwoarang did the only thing he could think of in his frantic state of mind: he left.

He threw on a pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt and left in a hurry, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle on his way out.

The wind whipped through his coppery hair as Hwoarang sped down the country roads. Trees and the rest of the landscape flew by him in a blur. He finally stopped and got off his motorcycle. He pocketed his keys and left his motorcycle where it was, strolling into the forest.

Hwoarang eventually came to an enclave of trees that encircled a small waterfall that cascaded into the stream below it. He took a deep breath and listened to the roar of the waterfall. He didn't know what to do. Hwoarang wasn't a one-woman man, but he liked Kiyoko and she was a good friend. He didn't want to hurt her or lose her friendship, but he didn't want to be in a committed relationship either.

Hwoarang shook his head in annoyance. He was thinking too much. She had changed him a lot; he had been acting more sensitive in the past weeks that he's know her than he had in his entire lifetime.

"Strip clubs," he muttered to himself, determined to return to normal.

He walked back to the road and revved up his motorcycle, then sped off towards the shadier side of downtown.

* * *

Kiyoko jolted awake when she heard the slam of a door.

"Hwoarang?" she called out, slowly getting out of bed and picking up her clothes from the ground to get dressed.

"Hwoarang? Where are you?" she tried again.

No answer.

Kiyoko tilted her head in thought. Where could he have gone? Maybe he realized he had something to do and didn't want to wake her up.

Kiyoko shrugged off the nagging sensation in the back of her head, insistent on giving Hwoarang the benefit of the doubt. What she was more concerned about was what she was going to tell Jin about her whereabouts last night. He was probably worried and infuriated at the same time. Only Jin could experience such a broad range of emotions so quickly and hide them just as fast.

She sighed and left, weaving through the throngs of people in the busy streets. She finally reached her destination and pushed the door open softly.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, hi Jin-sama," Kiyoko said cheerfully.

"Kiyoko, where were you? You were gone all night," Jin scowled.

Kiyoko sighed, settling for the truth, "I stayed the night at Hwoarang's place."

If the situation wasn't so serious, the expression on Jin's face would've made Kiyoko laugh out loud. She had to fight to suppress the giggle that threatened to come out.

Jin just shook his head. This was not something he wanted to dwell on.

"Just go shower and get into some clean clothes. Your match is the last one today so you have time to explore the city if you'd like. I have the second match so I need to leave now. I'll see you later," Jin said, disappearing out the door.

Kiyoko finally giggled and went to the bathroom of the two bedroom apartment Jin had rented for the tournament. Jin was so weird sometimes.

Kiyoko was bored. For such a large city, there wasn't much to do. She ended up downtown, wandering the streets curiously. She was about to ducked into a bar when she saw a flash of coppery red out of the corner of her eye.

"Hwoarang?" she asked herself incredulously, "What would he be doing down here?"

She whirled around and immediately spotted her redheaded lover…going into a strip club. Kiyoko took a deep breath, calming herself. Maybe there was a good reason for him to be going to a strip club. Maybe he was meeting a friend there…or he wanted a drink…or he wanted more sex. Her eyebrows furrowed as her thoughts became more and more depressing.

She followed him.

Kiyoko knew it wasn't polite to follow people. What people did in their spare time was their own business, not hers. But this was Hwoarang…the only person she had ever given her whole self to. She had to see what he was doing.

All of the understand thoughts that swirled around in her head flew out the window when she pushed that door opened and entered the strip club.

_How could he?_

"HWOARANG!"

The Korean leapt up, stumbling away from the woman that was on her knees before him.

"Kiyoko!"

"How could you?" Kiyoko asked, gritting her teeth, forcing the tears away, "I trusted you!"

"Kiyoko, I-"

She interrupted him, "I loved you, Hwoarang. I guess you didn't feel the same way. My mistake."

Her eyes had turned cold and her voice no longer held the ever present hint of musical laughter behind it. Hwoarang had screwed up big time…and he knew it. She had changed him for the better and he struggled against it.

"That's ok," she continued, turning to leave.

She paused, not turning around, and added, "I wasn't going to participate in my match that's later today…I was going to forfeit. But I've changed my mind."

"Wha-?"

"I'm going to fight Brian Fury."

Hwoarang's blood ran cold as Kiyoko left without another word to him. She was going to be fighting one of the most violent fighters in the entire tournament. The chances that she would escape uninjured were slim…very very slim. It was more likely that she would be mortally wounded.

"Kiyoko," he whispered after her, "I'm so sorry. I messed up."

He had to do something.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! Can we say DRAAAMA? I know all of you are thinking, "WHAT? HWOARANG WHY'D YOU DO THAT?", but that's how I see Hwoarang. He's sweet, but he has commitment issues so he ran (its just something I see within his nature). He was in denial about not being a one-woman man wasn't he? Does Hwoarang love Kiyoko? Will Hwoarang be able to stop Kiyoko from fighting Brian Fury? Will Satoshi show up at her match? What about Daisuke? Or Ace? We haven't seen anything about him yet! Tune in next time on A Little Piece of Heaven!**

**Please review! XD**


	10. Radiant Eclipse

**A/N: Gomen nasai! There is no reason that this hasn't been updated in a while except that I had a major writer's block. I apologize deeply and hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Hwoarang: The authoress doesn't own Tekken, just the Nagashima family. And don't kill her for not updating, or then this story will come to a dead stop.**

**Kiyoko: That was an awful pun.**

* * *

The day was drearily overcast. Jin Kazama watched as dark clouds rolled across the sky, waiting for the next match to begin. He had finished his match a few hours ago and had won, naturally. So now Jin was patiently waiting for Kiyoko's next match. She had been training a lot lately and she wouldn't tell Jin who her opponent was. Of course, Jin could check if he wanted but if she wanted it to be a surprise then he didn't really want to ruin it.

"KAZAMA!"

Jin mentally groaned when he heard the voice belonging to the Korean.

"What?" he all but snarled, taking his eyes off of the sky to glare at the redhead.

"Where's Kiyoko?"

Jin raised an eyebrow, "Her match is about to start. You'll have to wait to talk to her until after she finishes."

"Kazama, you have to stop the match!"

Jin had to fight to keep the look of astonishment from his face and maintain his calm exterior, "Why?"

"She's fighting Brian Fury. I can't believe you would even allow her!"

Jin fell deathly silent, a strange aura starting to swirl around him. Hwoarang frowned. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"KAZAMA! LET'S GO!" Hwoarang snarled, grabbing Jin's arm and dragging him down to the arena.

Hwoarang was so distracted by his thought to save his Kiyoko that he didn't hear the feral growl that escaped Jin's throat.

"Don't you want to save Kiyoko? Stop dragging your feet!" Hwoarang snapped, struggling in his attempt to drag Jin's body weight. The man was a lot heavier than the wiry Korean.

Jin blinked and shook his head, looking around in a daze.

"Kiyoko Nagashima versus Brian Fury! Ready? FIGHT!"

"Kazama! Stop the match!" Hwoarang said in frustration, grabbing the silent man by the shoulders and shaking him.

Jin watched helplessly as Kiyoko began her fight with the violent cyborg. No power could stop a match once the referee signaled the beginning of the fight.

"I…can't," Jin muttered, not looking Hwoarang in the eye.

"What? Why not?" Hwoarang snarled, grabbing the saddened man by the collar.

"I don't have the power to stop the match. No one does."

Kiyoko cried out when Brian's simple three move combo crushed her ankle, instantly gaining the attention of Hwoarang and Jin. She limped away from Brian, but not without getting in a power kick to his gut with her good leg.

"Like hell no one does," Hwoarang muttered, releasing Jin and rushing down to the arena.

Jin watched in awe as the fiery Korean hopped into the ring and pulled Kiyoko out of the way of Brian's skull crushing punch. The man frowned at the Korean and started a heated argument with Hwoarang. Said Korean was yelling and shaking his fist at Brian Fury, all while keeping a confused Kiyoko safely behind him.

"Excuse me," someone tapped Jin on the shoulder.

Jin turned and ended up looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Satoshi Nagashima.

"Can I help you?" Jin asked impatiently when he realized that the tall man had gotten distracted by what was happening in the arena.

"Ah, sorry," Satoshi apologized, "You're Jin Kazama, right? I was wondering if I could discuss some business plans with you later tonight."

Jin nodded absentmindedly and replied, "You can meet me at my temporary housing arrangements tonight at 9:00."

"Excellent! I will see you there!" Satoshi said excitedly, leaving as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

"Kiyoko Nagashima! You are disqualified!" the referee declared, interrupting the fight that was about to break out between Brian Fury and Hwoarang.

Kiyoko nodded dejectedly and limped towards the medical room. She let out a yelp when someone scooped her up into their arms and carried her bridal style. Kiyoko looked up into the eyes of Hwoarang. She turned away and crossed her arms, but didn't' make a move to get away from him either.

"Kiyoko," Hwoarang trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'm listening," Kiyoko said softly, still not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Kiyoko. I never meant to hurt you. I was just…scared," Hwoarang finished pathetically.

Kiyoko giggled, making Hwoarang look down at her incredulously.

"You just stood up to and argued with Brian Fury, but you're afraid of commitment?" she erupted into peals of laughter.

Hwoarang pouted, "I can't help it. It's who I am."

Kiyoko planted a soft kiss on his lips and said, "Well maybe it's time to change that…after you get me to the doctor so they can set my ankle."

She smiled up at him contently, setting his heart racing.

* * *

**A/N: Well Satoshi is coming over later and Kiyoko has forgiven Hwoarang. But Kiyoko has yet to meet Daisuke again as well as Aoi. And what happened to Takeo? See you guys next chapter! Please review! :)**


End file.
